Hearing And Knowing Are Two Different Things
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: This is what happens when someone overhears a conversation and gets the wrong idea. Rated for the obvious. XD


DHC: I was very bored one day and after reading a story on my favorites list again I got inspired.. and LOL Lori didn't help me any! 

DTK: It's not my fault! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAS CORRUPTED ME!

DHC: Anyways. LOL this fic was orignally put as a snippet in my long collection of them that keeps my inspiration flowing, however, I decided to share it with you readers and fanpeople to make you all laugh. This fic is a simple case of hearing something, and taking it the wrong way.

Warnings: Swearings, MAJOR OOC-ness, suggestive sayings (Which it's not really, if you want to take it that way), and slight shounen-ai, if you really want it to be. and two mentioned OC's.

DHC: yeah.. But the suggestive thing is just the context of the words, not really portaning to the way everyone thinks it is. And the Shounen-ai could be portrayed through it, so yeah. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own. I own the plot, I own the insanity, but not the characters. Do not sue. I DO own the mentioning of the OC's Ramsy and Cera. So there.

DTK: Wheee! I found this so funny!

DHC: I did too, AND I WROTE IT! Even my brother, who doesn't really like shounen-ai/yaoi/slash and things like that said it was funny. And I qoute: "That was freaking hilarious!" So yes XD. Anyways, ONWARDS TO THE INSANITY/HILARITY!

* * *

"Enzan!" Netto cried. Laika had been passing by a room in the NetSavior HQ and when he heard that he stopped, wondering that was going on.

"Shut up Netto. Do you want to do this or not?"

"Well, yeah. But you're being totally hard about it!"

"You're just a wuss Hikari. Suck it up!"

"I am not! It -DOES- Hurt you know!"

"You're just saying that because you know I'm better at it."

"Argh! It **DOES** hurt. Why don't **YOU** try feeling it?"

Laika's brows raised at the conversation. By what he had been hearing he probably would have sworn they were fighting over something... His mind came up with a conclusion - so he moverd closer to the door, very curious.

"I see what you mean" Enzan moaned.

"Hah! I told you. But you know, it does feel good sometimes. Like when it goes like this..."

"Oh! Yeah... You're right."

"...Enzan? What the **HELL** do you plan on doing with that?"

"Shut up and watch Hikari."

Laika's eyes widened at the thoughts he was imaginging on the conversation. He had come to a very bad conclusion about his two teammates. But he kept listening

"Ngh! Ohh Enzan!"

"I told you i'm good."

"You weren't kidding!"

"It comes from practice."

"WHAT? You mean you've done this before?"

"Well yeah. Oh, don't get all pouty Hikari. Think of it like this: Practice makes perfect, and I can proudly say I am perfect in doing this."

"...Well, Okay... But wait! Who **ELSE** have you done this with?"

"Let's see... Meijin, Manabe, Madoi, Blues, Cera, Ramsy...Oh! And your father."

"**PAPA?** OH MY GOD!"

Laika's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider and he put a hand over his mouth to keep any sound from coming out. _'Who knew Enzan was a... a...'_ He couldn't finish his thought.

"Oh shut up, he asked ME stupid. Besides, who am I to say no to a brilliant man like him?"

"Oh whatever. Here."

"Woah! Enzaaan!"

"I. Told. You."

"Oh my god! Enzan! HOLY SHIT!"

"...Ngh. Almost.. There..."

"OH! ENZAN!"

"There..."

Laika was about to have a nosebleed and he was starting to hyperventilate. He hadn't known those two were...

"Wow Enzan. YOU ROCK AT THIS!"

"I told you I had beaten this game before."

Laika's eyes widened again "Game..?" He said weakly, head suddenly feeling very light.

Netto was grinning widely, sitting on the couch next to Enzan, watching the credits to the game he and Enzan were playing, when he heard a loud thump from outside. He and Enzan got up and kooked out the door, to see Laika passed out on the floor with a nosebleed.

* * *

DHC: HAHAHA! I found this so funny. Oh. The thing about it hurting, is holding the controller. My brother kept saying it didn't hurt. I hold the controllers very oddly, and it hurts after a while. But sometimes if I hold it right, it feels really comfortable, so yeah. And I'm FIGURING the game is Halo2 on the X-Box, I can see those two playing it.

DTK: Yeah, we can ALSO see Meijin playing it. And she threw Mamabe in there to make it funny. And since we figured the X-Box would be uber upgraded, Blues could plug-in and play as the second player, hence that.

DHC: We also found the idea entirely funny about having Netto's father, Yuuchirou play it. I mean, what ELSE would a scientist who worked with technology do on his off-days? LOL -cracks up laughing- AndI figured to throw Madoi in there since she's kinda tomboy-ish and likes to compete.. so yeah, there ya go. The two OC's he mentions are my characters and will be appearing in a story i'm writing. Cera and Ramsy are very competitive and like to be the best in everything, so yeah. ;

DTK: We hope you enjoyed this as much as we did, and hope you got a laugh out of it. The orignal story that inspired mandi is on her favorites page called "Innuendo" LOL I think you should read it after reading this, it's just as funny. Anyways, yeah.

DHC: Leave a review if you wish, it makes me happy to know I made someone laugh. Well, gotta go.

Both: Ja!


End file.
